Entre la espada y la pared-FanFic GaaHina
by Anto'Fudou
Summary: La historia se centra en una joven que de un dia para el otro su novio la engaña pero no con una chica..Ella destruida no sabia que hacer ella no lo podia olvidar pero su amigo gaara iso que se lo sacara de la cabesa metiendolo a este en ella... El sentia lo mismo que ella asia el pero "ELLA" arruino todo al apareser
1. capitulo1

_**Hola como estan? bueno este es el primer fanfic que subo **_(aclaro que los nombres de los perdonajes no me pertenese**)****_ espero que les gute _**

_**Era un día soleado en high school yo estaba sentada al lado de mi novio Sasuke Uchiha un chico de pelo negro, ojos rojos, frio, Orgulloso, antipático con un gran don en las artes marciales él es el primero de la clase de karate y el más inteligente de su grupo, aunque sea frio y antipático cuando quiere es tierno pero no mucho, por mi lado yo tengo unos ojos blancos tirando un poco al lila, mi cabello negro tirando al violeta soy un poco tímida, reflexiva, serena, muy educada, bondadosa y algo inocente.**_**_  
_**_**Con Sasuke nos llevábamos bien, hace 2 años que salimos juntos pero ahora está un poco distinto conmigo**_

_**Capítulo 1**_

-Sasuke ¿te pasa algo?  
-No me pasa anda ¿Por qué lo preguntas?  
-E-eh bueno y-yo te noto algo raro-le dije un poco tímida y tartamudeando  
-¿Me notas raro?-Me dice con una vos fría  
-E-eh si Sasuke ¿soy yo el problema?-le dije un poco triste  
-¿Qué? No ¿porque me lo decís?- me dice agarrándome la mano con un tono de voz muy dulce  
-P-por qué te noto raro conmigo me evitas y me sorprendió que estés almorzando con migo ahora- le dije tartamudeando con un tono de voz muy triste  
-Es que tengo mucha practica de carate mi amor no es que no quiera estar con vos  
Yo abrí los ojos bien grandes cuando me dijo mi amor fue la primara ves en los 2 año que me dice mi amor  
definitivamente a Sasuke le pasaba algo, lo mire a los ojos, puse una mano en su frente y otra en la mía, tomándole la temperatura  
-qué raro no tienes fiebre- le dije sacando mi mano de su frente  
-¿Ah qué viene eso Hinata?- pregunto  
- es que es la primera vez que me dices mi amor en estos dos años- le dije  
-¿está mal que te diga mi amor?- me pregunto  
Negué con la cabeza, en ese momento Sasuke me beso en frente de todos algo que nunca hizo siempre me besa en lugares donde no había nadie  
-¿Quieres que te acompañe asta tu casa Hinata?  
-E-eh yo pensaba para ir a la plaza los dos ¡solos!-le dije levantando la voz en "solos"  
-Claro como tú quieras Hinata, ¿vamos?  
Antes de que yo le respondiera aparece Naruto un chico rubio ojos celeste con marcas de gato en los cachetes, problemático le gusta hacer bromas con sus amigos pero a pesar de eso es un buen chico confiable amable a pesar del pasado que tubo repleto de soledad, es energético divertido siempre intenta hacer sonreír a sus amigos cuando están mal y no le importa dar su vida por ellos y además es el mejor amigo se Sasuke  
-Hola Naruto- le dije sin ánimos  
-Hola Hinata, hola Sasuke- dijo con una sonrisa enorme  
-¿Qué quieres? Noves que me estoy yendo- le dice con una vos fría y que no le importaba nada  
-Te vine a buscar para ir al entrenamiento ¿te acuerdas o te olvidaste?  
-No me olvide, le dije a Kakashi-sensei que no voy a ir hoy al entrenamiento tengo muchas cosas importantes que hacer  
-¿Cómo qué?- le dice Naruto intrigado  
-¿Qué no ves que mi novia está al lado mío?-dice sin animo y serio  
Yo abrí los ojos bien grandes será que yo soy lo importante que según él tiene que hacer me sorprendió muchísimo porque él siempre se iba con Naruto  
-¿Qué no vas a la práctica por irte con esa tarada?-dice un poco enojado  
Yo no sabía qué hacer entonces me levante de la banca y baje las escaleras  
-Hinata espera- me dice Sasuke pero yo seguí de largo  
-El tarado aca serás vos estúpido , no sabes que lo mío con Hinata está mejorando y vos venís y me lo arruinas  
En ese momento Naruto se acerca lentamente a Sasuke y lo besa, Sasuke abrió los ojos bien grandes y se separó de él golpeando lo en la cabeza  
-¿Qué crees que haces desgraciado?-le dice asqueado  
yo me dirigí a la plaza llorando de repente me choque con un chico ojos azules tirando al verde agua, un cábelo rojo como el fuego, con una mirada fría que solo vivía de odio, era ¡Gaara! Retraído casi silencioso, solo le importaba el mismo con sus hermanos era cruel no le importaba nadie además de el mismo en ese momento lo mire a los ojos su mirada fría me causo ternura me sonroje y él sonrió, me sorprendí mucho porque fue la primera vez que sonríe no podía Hablar parecía que estaba en otro mundo pero en ese momento me hablo y reaccione  
-Te pasa algo- me dijo con una voz fría  
-¿E-eh? No, no- le dije un poco ruborizada  
el me miro a los ojos y nos sonrojamos en ese momento llego Sasuke  
-¿Qué pasa?-me dijo medio celoso  
-Nada me choque con Gaara cuando vine para aquí Gaara sin decir adiós se fue  
-¿Estabas llorando?- me dice mientras se acerca lentamente  
-No- le dije cortante  
Mientras él se acercaba más y más cerca de mí me dio un beso en la mejilla  
-¿vamos a tu casa o nos quedamos un poco más Aquí en la plaza?- me dijo con su voz fría pero al mismo tiempo tierna  
-Prefiero ir a mi casa Sasuke si no te molesta-le dije sin ganas  
-Claro ¿te acompaño?  
-como quieras- le dije y empecé a caminar pero antes de seguir caminado el me agarro el brazo y me beso  
yo me sonroje y sonreí caminamos hasta mi casa  
-¿Quiere que me quede a comer? Digo como siempre me invitas y yo siempre te decía que no  
Yo abril so ojos bien grandes ese que está parado en frente mío no es mi novio, no me importo mucho yo solo lo abrase  
-Si, si quiero- le dije sonriendo  
Entramos a mi casa y mi padre un hombre severo, tiene un cabello lago color marrón y unos ojos iguales a los míos pero tirando al gris, estricto especial mente con migo pero aun asi también con mi hermana menor y mi primo aunque siempre está serio  
-Hola padre- le dije un poco nerviosa a ver como reaccionaria al ver a Sasuke con migo  
-¿Quién es él?-me dijo con la voz un poco levantada  
-E-eh él es-pero antes de que termine la oración Sasuke me interrumpió  
-Soy Sasuke Uchiha señor Hyuga el novio de su hija  
Mi padre abrió los ojos bien grandes al saber que el novio de su hija es el gran Sasuke Uchiha  
-¿Por qué no me dijiste que tu novio era el gran Sasuke Uchiha?  
-P-pues yo trate de decirte padre pero le prestabas más a atención a mi hermana  
en ese momento baja las escaleras mi hermana Hanabi tiene un cabello negro ojos como los míos y mi primo Neji un cabello marón como el de mi padre y unos ojos bancos tirando al gris como el, los dos son iguales duros, fríos, arrogantes y sobre todo orgullosos al ser iguales los dos se no se llevan muy bien que digamos aun que Hanabi es amable con algunas personas, divertida por lo menos conmigo, tierna y a veces un poco picara  
-entiendo- me dice mi padre  
-hola Hinata- me dijo Hanabi  
Neji solo levanto su mano y se sentó en la mesa al ver que Sasuke estaba aquí no se quiso acercar solo lo miraba con odio  
-Hola habani-le dije con una sonrisa  
-¿Quién es el hermanita?-me dijo mirándome con cara picara  
-Él es Sasuke él es mi novio  
-¿Él es Uchiha verdad?-cambio su cara picara por una seria y de odio como la que tiene Neji  
-Si- le sonreí  
-No me agrada- me dijo con un voz fría  
-¡Hanabi!-le grite-retira lo que dijiste  
-No ¿porque? yo digo lo que pienso- dijo enojada  
-Hanabi Hyuga a tu cuarto-le dijo mi padre  
Yo abrí los ojos porque Hanabi es su favorita siempre le daba la razón a ella  
-¡Pero padre!- reprocho pero mi padre la mando a su habitación  
Sasuke y yo terminamos de comer subimos las escaleras y fuimos a mi habitación  
-Perdona Sasuke- le dije avergonzada  
-Perdón ¿por qué?  
-Por lo que te dijo mi hermana y eso yo  
en ese momento me interrumpió  
-No pasa nada si le agrado a tu padre es suficiente-  
Yo me acerque a la terraza y él me abrazo de atrás  
Me empezó a morder la oreja yo me sorprendí me daba un poco de vergüenza pero no me podía resistir después me lamio la mejilla yo me di vuelta y lo abrase, y empezó a morderme la oreja otra vez yo no sabía qué hace no entendía nada me aleje de él y lo bese  
-Te Amo-me susurro  
Yo abrí los ojos bien grandes él me dijo "TE AMO" nunca me dijo te amo yo sonreí y lo abrase  
-Yo también te amo-le susurre  
Pasaron un par de horas y Sasuke se tenía que ir  
-¿M-mañana nos vamos juntos?- le pregunte un poco nerviosa  
-Lo siento Hinata mañana voy con los chicos antes porque tengo practica  
-Ah entiendo-le dije un poco desilusionada  
Él se acercó y me beso en la mejilla  
A la mañana me levante desayune y me fui a la escuela en el camino lo vi a Gaara sentado debajo de un árbol me acerque a el  
-H-hola-le dije un poco nerviosa  
-¿Qué quieres?- me dijo con una voz sombría que daba miedo  
Yo tragué saliva y me asuste  
-E-eh y-yo quería pedirte disculpas por lo de ayer  
-Ah no importa- me dijo  
-qué bueno pensé que estabas molesto- le sonreí  
-No pasa nada- me dijo cambiando su tono de voz un poco más tierno  
-Adiós- le dije y me iba caminando  
-Espera- me dijo  
-¿Qué pasa?- le cerré los ojos y le sonreí  
-Ayer cuando te mire te sonrojaste ¿por qué?  
yo no sabía que decirle, no le iba a decir que su mira da me parece linda  
-E-es que me parece tierna tu mirada- yo no podía creer lo que le acabe de decir le dije lo que dije que no le iba a decir  
El me miro y sonrió  
-¿enserio?  
-E-eh si- le dije colorada no sabía si desmayarme o quedarme parada  
-¿Vos sos la novia da Sasuke Uchiha?  
-Sí, si yo soy su novia ¿por?- le dije nerviosa  
-No por nada  
En ese momento llega ino, algo superficial, siempre pensando en los chicos guapos y la esperanza de que las dietas puedan hacerle bajar de peso y de esa forma hacerse más atractiva. Ino también es muy segura, amable y abierta, no tiene miedo de decir lo que piensa, y, a veces sugiere a Choji que debe bajar de peso y que shikamaru no sea tan vago aunque por estos dos es capaz de arriesgar su vida para salvarlos  
-¡Hinata!- me grito  
-E-eh adiós nos vemos- le di un beso en la mejilla y me fui corriendo asía donde esta ino  
-Hola ino ¿cómo andas?  
-Hola hina Bien ¿y tú?  
-Bien, bien  
-¿Que hacías con Gaara?  
-nada ayer me lo choque y le fui a pedir perdón es que no pude decirle ayer por que justo llego Sasuke


	2. capitulo 2

**_HOLA AQUI LES DEJO EL CAP 2 n.n_**

_**Capítulo 2**_  
Ino no me creyó  
-¿estas segura Hinata? Me pregunto  
-¿ah q viene eso?-pregunte Conociendo a ino supongo que ella pensó mal  
-que si estas engañando a Sasuke con Gaara Hinata  
-Que estás loca no, además Gaara entro hace 3 días al colegio- le dije enojada  
-Bueno perdón hina- me dijo apenada  
Yo no le hable llegamos al colegio y me dijo  
-Hinata háblame por favor  
Yo seguí de largo pero alguien me agarro el brazo y me susurro  
-Seguí de largo total  
-Sasuke- le dije alegrada me di vuelta y lo abrase  
En eso Sasuke se separa de mi sacando una rosa de tras de su espalda  
-Feliz aniversario de 3 años mi amor- me dijo con una sonrisa  
yo me sorprendí mucho se acordó de nuestro aniversario yo lo abrase no podía creer que de un día para el otro haya cambiado tanto  
-Gracias es hermosa- le dije con una sonrisa enorme  
-De nada es hermosa como vos- me dijo con un tono de voz muy tierno  
Yo no sabía que decir me sonroje saque una carta de mi mochila  
-Pensé que no te ibas a acordar- le dije dándole la carta- feliz aniversario Sasuke- el dije medio tímida  
El abre la carta y la empieza a leer yo me puse roja no sabía cómo él iba a reaccionar, cuando termino de leer la carta me miro con una mirada fría mientras se acercaba lentamente a mí  
-Es hermosa- me susurro al oído y me beso  
-Te Amo- le dije un poco tímida  
-Yo también te amo- me dijo cuna una voz fría-Vamos al balcón, solo faltan 20 minutos para que empiecen las clases -me sonrió y empezó a caminar  
-claro- le dije y fui tras el subimos las escaleras  
Subimos las escaleras cuando llegamos lo primero que hizo Sasuke fue cerrar la puerta del balcón con llave  
-P-Por q-que cerras con llave- le dije un poco asustada  
-Es que quiero estar solo con vos  
-No hacía falta cerrar la puerta con llave-le dije asustada-¿Cómo conseguiste la llave?  
-Me la dio Lady Tsunade- me dijo acercándose a mi lentamente  
Me empezó a acariciar la mejilla, me abrazo, me empezó a morder la oreja yo no sabía cómo reaccionar por parte me gustaba pero por otra me daba vergüenza, me empezó a besar el cuello hasta hacerme un chupón, empezó a lamerme todo el cuello hasta llegar a mis labios que en eso los besa  
En eso mire el reloj y eran las 8:00 am me separe de Sasuke  
-Sasuke llego tarde a la clase ábreme la puerta  
Sasuke que abrió la puerta yo le di un beso en la mejilla y me dirigí al salón cuando entro la profesora kurenai una joven maestra de pelo marrón ojos rojos es firme, honesta y simple, y se describe a sí misma como del tipo hermana mayor sexy Kurenai es muy cercana con todos sus alumnos, pero en especial conmigo. Ella sabe que mi padre me toma por inútil, y por eso ha adoptado una postura cercana y maternal conmigo  
-Llegas tarde Hinata, siente- me dijo enojada  
-L-lo siento kurenai-sensei- le dije avergonzada  
Yo me iba a sentar con ino pero ella estaba sentada con su novio shikamaru siempre con una expresión de pereza y cansancio lleva un cabello largo atado con una cola de caballo en punta, ojos marrones y dos orejas adornadas con pendientes, es la clase de chico que no le gusta entusiasmarse y que sólo observa las nubes e incluso las envidia por lo libres que son. Prefiere no involucrarse en las actividades "problemáticas" o "fastidiosas" para así evitar la responsabilidad. Tampoco le gusta la lucha, por considerar que, como lo hace la mayoría de las personas, es "problemático". Él es plenamente consciente de este aspecto de su personalidad, incluso se nombró a sí mismo "el No. 1 en escaparse" o "el cobarde No. 1". De hecho, su frase más usada es "problemático" o "que fastidio", sin embargo shikamaru demuestra tener una fuerte moral y un sentido del compromiso hacia sus compañeros y amigos. A pesar de que, según sus propias palabras, carece de valor pero en realidad él es de los que se sacrifican y enfrentan a una muerte casi segura, por el bien de sus amigos y/o compañeros sin pensarlo dos veces en especial por ino e Choji  
Y solo quedaba un lugar al lado de Gaara yo me acerque y me senté al lado tapándome con el cabello el chupón que me hizo Sasuke  
-Aunque te lo tapes se ve igual- me susurro  
yo me puse roja como lo vio si me lo tape antes de que me viera  
-E-eh-dije nerviosa  
-¡Hinata!- me grito kurenai- ¿te pasa algo?  
-¿E-eh? No nada  
-Bueno entonces presta atención  
-Si- le dije avergonzada  
termino la clase todos salieron al recreo pero antes de que yo salga kurenai sensei me llamo  
-Hinata, ven quiero hablar contigo- me dijo seria  
-S-si- le dije acercándome a ella  
-¿Que te paso? Llegaste tarde no prestaste atención- me dijo con un tono de voz elevado  
-L-lo c-ciento kurenai sensei- le dije avergonzada  
-Está bien te puedes ir- me dijo  
Yo estaba caminando para salir del salón en lo cual  
-espera Hinata ¿eso que tenes en el cuello es un chupón o me parece a mí?  
Yo me puse roja no sabía que decirle  
-E-eh-suspire- S-si- le dije colorada e avergonzada  
-Estuviste con Sasuke ¿verdad?- me dijo con una mirada seria  
-S-si k-kurenai-sensei-le dije tartamudeando- es que faltaban 20 minutos y se pasaron rápido y peri la noción del tiempo  
-Hinata te pregunte si estabas con Sasuke no que me des una explicación-suspiro- que no vuelva a suceder entendido- me sonrió  
-Si, si kurenai-sensei  
salgo del salón para buscar a ino pero me cruce con Choji tiene el pelo castaño, marcas de remolino en las mejillas, y al igual que el resto de su clan, tiene un físico mucho más robusto que la mayoría de otros. Choji es muy amable, cortés, y detallista. Estas características se dice que son su mayor fuerza dicho por su padre y asuma-sensei. Es fácilmente motivado por la perspectiva de los alimentos, y se enfurece mucho cuando alguien lo llama "Gordo " (se refiere a sí mismo como "huesos grandes", "gordito", o "regordete"). Sin embargo, no oculta su amor por la comida y el hambre constante. Choji tiene una amistad desde niños con Shikamaru. Los dos tienen plena confianza en el otro, Shikamaru dice que tiene un buen corazón, y reconoce la verdadera fuerza de Choji. Debido a esto, Choji tiene fe incondicional y lealtad hacia Shikamaru y, si es necesario, daría su vida por él  
-Choji, hola ¿has visto a ino?  
-Hola Hinata- me dijo mientras come una bolsa de papas fritas- si se fue con shikamaru al balcón  
_Al balcón pensé yo, esta está tramando algo_ Gracias Choji nos vemos- le sonreí y fui a buscar a Ino, estaba subiendo las escaleras en copuchado me agarro del brazo y me dijo  
-Déjalo a Sasuke porque es mío- me dijo con una voz fría pero no era una voz de mujer me soltó En ese momento llega Sasuke  
-¿Qué pasa?- me dijo con una voz fría y una mirada tierna  
-U-un chico o una chica me dijo que te dejara- le dije preocupada y asustada  
Yo vi que Sasuke reacciono pero no mucho  
-¿Qué?- _Desgraciado seguro fue Naruto_  
-Si no se quien fue me agarro del brazo y me dijo deja a Sasuke él es mío -Yo corrí adonde esta él y lo abrase  
-Tranquila no pasa nada  
Yo me separe de él y le pegue en la cara el acariciando su cara y me dice  
-¿Porque me pegaste?  
-Por hacerme llegar tarde me tuve que sentar con Gaara y además kurenai-sensei y Gaara me vieron el chupón que me isiste- le dije media enojada  
-Enojada sos más hermosa- me dijo con su voz fría pero al mismo tiempo tierna  
yo me sonroje y mire para otro lado  
-vamos al balcón- le dije agarrándolo del brazo  
Yo abrí la puerta del balcón y estaba ino y shikamaru besándose  
yo tosí para que se separen ino y shikamaru se separan  
-Hola hina- me dice con una sonrisa  
-Que fastidio-susurro shikamaru- hola- me dijo sin animo  
-Se pueden ir este es nuestro lugar- les dijo Sasuke con una voz fría y amenazante  
-Que te penas Sasuke que nos vamos a ir solo porque vos lo decís  
-Si-le dijo Sasuke provocándola  
-¡Ah! Ya verás Sasuke-le gruñe  
Shikamaru agarra a ino del brazo  
-Ya cálmate, vámonos-suspira- que fastidio  
-¡Claro que no!-grita- nosotros llegamos primero  
-si pero la llave de este lugar la tengo yo- le dice Sasuke con una voz media seria y burlona  
ino empezó a gritar como una loca shikamaru y yo la tratamos de calmar pero cada vez gritaba más  
-Ya cállate- le grita shikamaru-que problemática que sos-suspiro  
-Sasuke no me importa que estén ellos aquí  
-A mi si-me dijo enojado  
-Entonces si te molesta vamos a otro lado  
antes de que Sasuke conteste toca la campana  
-Lo siento Sasuke en el otro será- le dijo ino burlándose  
Sasuke le iba a pegar pero en eso shikamaru le agarra el brazo  
-Ni se te ocurras Uchiha- le dijo cambiando su mirada a una de odio  
-Ahora estamos solos-me dijo  
-No, yo tengo que ir a clases Sasuke no quiero que kurenai sensei me rete de nuevo  
-Y no vallas  
-¡Sasuke!, chau- le di un beso en la mejilla y me fui al salón y sube Naruto por la escalera  
-hola Sasuke-le dice sonriendo  
-¿Qué haces aquí idiota?-le dijo enojado  
Naruto se acerca lentamente a Sasuke y lo vuelve a besar Sasuke se separa de Naruto y empieza a limpiarse la boca  
-A eso vine- le dijo mientras se ríe pícaro  
Sasuke le pega en la cara tirándolo al piso y baja las escaleras pasa por mi grupo y me ve que estoy sentada al lado de Gaara riéndome lo miro con una cara de odio y se fue a su grupo yo lo vi que paso pero cuando lo iba a saludar él ya se había ido  
-¿Entonces eso fue?- me dijo Gaara con una sonrisa  
-Sí, eso- le dije riéndome  
terminaron las clase Gaara me acompaño hasta la salida y yo me reía de todo lo que decía pero en ese momento aparece Sasuke y lo golpea  
-Aléjate de mi novia ¡imbécil!- gruño furioso  
-¡Que te pasa!- le grito Gaara intentando calmarlo  
Sasuke le volvió a pegar pero Gaara lo esquivo y le pego asiéndolo caer al piso, él se levantó y le volvió a pegar Gaara retrocede un poco y Gaara lo agarró del brazo doblándoselo  
-Cálmate mira a tu novia-le susurro- Que bien la cuidas, le pudiste preguntar antes de reaccionar-le susurro nuevamente y lo tiro al piso, sasuke estaba re sorprendido por la forma que peleo Gaara  
-_Él es más fuerte que yo_-idiota-susurro  
Gaara lo escucho pero no quería hacer quilombo entonces siguió de largo  
-¿E-estas bien sasuke?- le pregunte un poco preocupada pero al mismo tiempo enojada


	3. capitulo 3

**_HOLA AQUI LES DEJO EL CAP 3 n.n espero que les guste perdonen si tardo en subir el cap 4 es que no tengo mucho tiempo y gracias por leer mi fanfic_**

**_Capítulo_**

**_ 3:  
_**-Si- se levantó del piso me agarro del brazo y me llevo a donde no avía nadie  
yo lo mire seria  
-¿por qué le pegaste?-le dije enojada  
-Porque estaba con vos- me dijo un poco avergonzado  
-¿Y qué tiene que ver?  
Sasuke se acercó lentamente y me susurro al oído  
-Vos sos mía, no te comparto con nadie- me dijo con una voz muy dulce y me beso  
Paso una semana sasuke me acompaño al colegio se fue a comprar una botella de agua pero no volvió yo lo fui a buscar y no lo encontré fui al balcón a ver si estaba ai, y lo vi ai con la mano contra la pares besando a Naruto, deje caer mis libros al piso sasuke me ve  
-Hinata no es lo que parece- me dijo  
yo retrocedí dos pasos me di vuelta y baje las escaleras  
-en ese momento me choque con kurenai-sensei la mire a los ojos y rompí en llanto  
-Hinata-grito sasuke  
-que hizo- me susurro ella  
yo no podía hablar el que sasuke me esté engañando con Naruto me hizo mal  
sasuke se acercó a mi  
-Hinata no es lo que parece- me dijo avergonzado y preocupado  
yo me separe de kurenai sensei  
-¿y qué es?, ¿ qué es?- le grite- pudo ser con una chica, eso pudo a ver dolido menos- le grite mientras lo golpeaba en el pecho  
Kurenai-sensei me miraba no sabía que pasaba  
-Tranquila Hinata –me dijo sasuke  
-No me tranquilizo nada- le grite  
-era una apuesta ¿si?- me grito  
-¿Qué?- le dije calmándome un poco  
-era una apuesta y la perdí  
-¿Qué apuesta a ver?- le dije llorando  
-cuando pelee con Gaara- Naruto aposto a que yo ganaba y kiba aposto a que perdía y dijo que si yo perdía tenía que- traga saliva-besar a Naruto-susurro  
kurenai-sensei escucho y abrió los ojos, se retiró y nos dejó solos  
-Por favor créeme mi amor-se tiro al suelo de rodillas-perdóname no fue mi intención sabes que soy orgulloso  
Me dijo con una lágrima en su cara  
-Te creo sasuke-me agache le levante la cara -Yo tendría que estar en tu lugar no vos-le cerré los ojos y sonreí le seque las lágrimas a sasuke y lo bese-pareces una nena sasuke-me reí y me levante  
-bueno yo disculpándome arrepentido y vos criticándome-suspiro  
Termino el día de escuela y venia el fin de semana yo me iba a quedar a dormir en lo de ino ese día hasta el lunes  
-Eso hizo Hinata-me dijo ino confundida  
-Si, me dijo que fue una apuesta por que Gaara le gano la pelea, se tiro al piso y me pidió disculpas  
-A mí no me engaña ese idiota-me dijo furiosa- lo vamos a vigilar de cerca hina  
Yo la miraba porque ino lo que se le ponía en la cabeza no se lo sacaba.  
Paso el fin de semana y fuimos al colegio seguimos a sasuke pero no se notó nada raro ino y yo lo dejamos de seguir. Pasaron 3 semanas sasuke seguía igual nada raro  
-Ino ya lo vigilamos mucho-me senté en una banca y suspire  
-Tenes razón-suspiro-vamos al cole y vamos a al balcón  
Fimos al colegio sasuke estaba ai pero cuando me acerque a saludarlo el ya no estaba  
-Ya fue hina, el té dijo la verdad, vamos a al balcón  
-si voy por una gaseosa vos anda yendo  
-si  
Ino fue a al balcón cuando abre la puerta no pudo creer lo que está viendo ella se quedó ai viendo como hablaban mientras lo grababa con su celular  
-Te amo sasuke-le dice Naruto  
sasuke sonríe y lo besa  
Ino no aguanto más y entro furiosa  
-Quien te penas que sos te crees el mejor ¿por se Uchiha? Que poco hombre que sos decirle a Hinata que solo fue una apuesta y estas saliendo con Naruto-gruñe furiosa-Hinata confió en vos sasuke piensas que te va a perdonar la engañas con un chico sasuke ¡"un chico"!  
-Ella no se va a enterar-dijo confiado  
-Que no se va a enterar grabe todo con mi celular de la parte del "te amo" a la del "beso"  
en eso subí las escaleras sasuke tenía una cara de avergonzado, Naruto de asustado y ino de odio  
-¿qué pasa?- dije asustada  
-esto pasa Hinata- ino me muestra el video de su celular  
yo lo mire a sasuke y se me cayó una lagrima  
-me mentiste me dijiste que fue una apuesta-le dije destrozada- esto se acabó sasuke terminamos-le dije rompiendo en llanto  
-no me dejes amor-me dijo triste  
-Amor nada, ¿y que queres que yo salga con vos && vos con Naruto?- le dije rompiendo en llanto  
- no me dejes estoy e Porque estoy-trago saliva y no contesto  
-¿estas qué?-le grite furiosa y destrozada  
-embarazado-Me dijo tocándose la panza y con una mano en la cabeza  
-¿qué? Dijimos al unísono ino y yo y con las mismas expresiones boquiabiertas  
-O-oye hina, ¿los hombres se embarazan?- pregunto ino atónica, yo le pegue en la cabeza enojada  
- no idiota, ¡está fingiendo! no trates de mentirme Sasuke- le dije casi a los gritos le pegue una cachetada-lo nuestro se termina aquí sasuke Uchiha  
-Hina subimos el video a la página del colegio-me dijo con una voz picara  
-No Ino-le dije rompiendo e llanto  
-¿pero por qué?-dijo enojada  
-yo no le voy a arruinar su vida como el me la arruino a mi  
Al escuchar eso sasuke se rompió por dentro yo baje las escaleras llorando y ino a tras mío cuando bajo se cruzó con Gaara  
-¿Que paso?-dijo preocupado  
ino le conto todo lo que paso  
-No te preocupes Gaara  
-Deja no vallas  
-pero me necesita Gaara- le dijo a los gritos  
-Si ya se pero voy yo, yo la consuelo  
-Bueno, la dejo en tus manos  
Gaara la miro y se fue tras de mi cuando llego me dijo  
-¿Estas bien?  
-No- le dije rompiendo el llanto y abrazándolo  
-¿Que paso?-me dijo preocupado, se separó de mí y se secó las lágrimas  
Yo le conté lo que paso, Gaara me miro a los ojos y dijo  
-No te preocupes ese idiota no sabe lo que tuvo, una chica como vos no se consigue, sos hermosa, inteligente, tierna, divertida, es un idiota por dejarte ir- me dijo furioso pero al mismo tiempo con una voz tierna. Yo no sabía que decirle me sonroje y lo abrace Gaara se separó de mí y se fue enojado yo lo seguí y lo vi que se estaba acercando a sasuke  
-Tu y yo a fuera ahora-le gruño enojado  
-Para ¿qué te pasa? ¡Idiota!-  
-la otra vez te la deje pasar pero ahora no- Gaara no aguanto y le pego una piña a sasuke  
-Como dejaste ir a Hinata sos un idiota- lo agarró del cuello de la camisa lo levanto un poco y lo golpeó en la cara tirándolo al piso haciendo que sangrara-sos un idiota me das asco enzima la engañaste con un chico no tenes vergüenza- lo levanto de la camisa y le volvió a pegar- yo me quede traumada nunca pensé que Gaara hiciera algo asi, me acerque a él y lo detuve  
-Gaara detente por favor lo vas a matar-le dije llorando  
Gaara al verme llorar tomo conciencia de lo que estaba haciendo y paro  
-L-lo siento Hinata-me dijo tirándose al piso de rodillas-que me paso yo nunca hice esto por una chica, ni siquiera es mi novia-susurro con los ojos abiertos mirando se las manos  
yo me agache y lo abrase  
-Igual gracias, nadie hizo algo asi por mí ni siquiera sasuke  
Sasuke vio como lo abrase y no dudo ni un minuto en separarme de él y golpearlo  
-¡Gaara!-grite preocupada  
En ese momento llega la directora Tsunade es una mujer bastante alta, de piel clara con ojos marrones claros y cabello rubio recta. Su pelo es largo hasta la cintura con flequillo hasta los hombros enmarcando ambos lados de la cara. Raramente proyecta una actitud dura, incluso cuando se enfrentan a grandes dificultades personales, y rara vez hace cumplidos o alabanzas a las personas. Ella fácilmente critica a otros por sus faltas, como Naruto por su inmadurez, aunque sus hábitos son rara vez mejores  
-¿Que sucede aquí?-Gruño furiosa-¡Sasuke Uchiha, Gaara Del Desierto a mi Oficina ya!  
los dos fueron a la oficina yo me quede a fuera esperando a que salgan preocupada por Gaara, en ese momento La directora tsunade abre la puerta  
-Los quiero en la enfermería a los dos de inmediato-les grito furiosa  
Gaara y sasuke se fueron a la enfermería quien los atendió la enfermera Shizune una mujer joven, de cabello oscuro, corto y lacio, y de ojos oscuros también. Usualmente se la ve usando un kimono negro azulado con bordes blancos y un par de sandalias. Ella es sensata, práctica y racional no se cansa fácilmente y es muy enérgica en el trabajo. Ella los izo acostar en las camillas y lo peor es que estaban una al lado de la otra yo entre a la enfermería sasuke me vio con una cara de ternura y avergonzado  
-Hinata-me dijo avergonzado  
Yo lo mire y seguí de largo me senté al lado de Gaara  
-Perdón, perdón, perdón- le dije avergonzada  
-¿Perdón por qué?-me dijo acariciándome la mejilla  
-Por meterte en líos no era mi intención que te lleven a dirección y...-Pero antes de que le siguiera ablando la enfermera me interrumpió  
-Hinata, ¿no le pondrías hielo en el ojo a Gaara? Si no es ninguna molestia-me sonrió- es que sasuke tiene heridas más graves  
-No hay problema Shizune  
lo mire a Sasuke y le vi la mirada de odio que tenía asía Gaara Le puse el hielo en el ojo y este se empezó aquejar como un mene yo me reía  
-Gaara es hielo no te estoy sacando el ojo  
-Si ya se pero duele- me sonrió  
Yo me reía esa mirad y esa sonrisa siempre me causo ternura  
En eso entro Temari, la hermana mayor de Gaara, una Su carácter es dominante y directa hacia aquellos que la rodean, no duda en decir lo que piensa. También tiene un lado compasivo hacia los demás y una alta valoración de la paz, rara vez tiene miedo de decir lo que piensa tiene un lado cariñoso y no es más que mostrar preocupación por los demás. Parece que valoramos la paz, ya que cuestionó el razonamiento Temari tiene los ojos verdes y cabello rubio, que se reunieron en cuatro colas de caballo un vestido purpura con una faja escarlata atada alrededor de su cintura.  
Detrás de ella entro su hermano Kankuro joven con cabello marrón ojos negros, Es sádico, socarrón y algo engreído en su vida normal, especialmente con los de otras perdonas, usa un traje negro de cuerpo entero con un círculo rojo y amarillo en la parte delantera. También lleva una capucha de color negro.  
Kankuro se le acerco a Hinata, creyendo que ella era la enfermera, la miro seductoramente.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hola aqui les dejo el cap 4 :D Espero que les guste n.n **_

_**si les gusto deje comentarios No soy muy buena en esto pero ago mi mejor esfuerso espero que les guste Bueno dejo de escribir & aqui les ba el fic**_

* * *

- mira que hermosura tenemos aquí- le dijo a Gaara- maldito suertudo, que te asista una mujer asi no tiene precio- Gaara apretó sus dientes y le pego a Kankuro en el ojo, temari abrió los ojos sorprendida al ver los ojos de Hinata.

Ella sabía quién era, pero no dijo nada

-adivina quien vino con nosotros, y se va a quedar aquí en High School- dijo temari, Gaara la miro confundido.

-Matsuri!- le dijo Kankuro, Gaara abrió los ojos de par en par, Hinata lo miraba confundida.

en eso entro ella linda, tiene el pelo castaño oscuro y los ojos negros, y lleva una remera corta asta arriba del ombligo con un chaleco de plumas blanco un short de jeans con medias de red y botas hasta las rodillas, es media engreída, egoísta, presumida y muy celosa al respecto a Gaara

-ahora que tu novia esta aquí puedes dejarme a esta hermosa muchacha conmigo- le dijo Kankuro, yo me sorprendí al escuchar la palabra "novia", una rara sensación se le habia formado, una sensación que nunca habia tenido.

- Gaara, lo siento, pero, no estoy bien, que te asista otra, yo creo que me iré- fue lo único que logre decir antes de que me formara un nudo en la garganta, me levante de golpe deje a un lado el hielo, Gaara me agarro el brazo.

-oye, Shizune te dejo a cargo de Gaara- le dije un poco triste

- lo siento, no me siento bien- el me soltó el brazo y salí corriendo por la puerta

-Después me decís a mí que la lastimo-susurro Sasuke

-¿A qué se refiere con eso mi amor?-le dijo Matsuri confundía- Ah por cierto-gruño- porque la detuviste cuando se quiso ir- le grito

-Ya cállate Matsuri- le dijo triste pero al mismo tiempo enojado-déjame solo ándate y ustedes dos tambien

-Pero mi amor- le reproche esta  
Gaara se durmió entonces ces sasuke aprovechó el momento  
-oye tu Misuri-le dijo serio  
-Soy Matsuri-le gruñe con un gesto de molestia-¿Qué quieres idiota?  
-sabias que tu novio a mí a mi ex- le dijo con una mirada de venganza  
-¡¿Qué?!-Le dijo celosa

-Lo que tenes que hacer e separarlos  
-¿Cómo?-dijo intrigada  
-veras Hinata no se sabe defender y si alguien la ataca no va a saber cómo reaccionar  
-No entiendo-dijo confundida  
-¡Hash! Sí que eres una idiota-suspiro-veras amenaza a Hinata ella no va a saber cómo reacción mira-él le susurro su plan pero en eso entre yo  
-Sos un pervertido sasuke tengo novio no voy a salir contigo-dijo Matsuri fingiendo que no pasó nada  
¡Que haces aquí!-dijo enojada  
-Olvide mi mochila aquí- yo agarre mi

-tenías que decir eso-le susurro sasuke  
Salí de la enfermería y me fui a buscar a ino  
-¡Hinata!- dijo una voz furiosa  
yo me di vuelta al ori mi nombre  
-Matsuri-susurre  
Ella se acercó a mi agarrándome del cuello de mi camisa  
-Mira niñita te lo diré una vez te acercas a Gaara y te mato- ella levanto su brazo para golpearme pero en ese momento apareció shikamaru deteniéndola  
-¡Que fastidio Hinata¡-suspiro-  
-¡Oye tu aléjate de mi amiga!-grito ino mientras venia corriendo  
Ella se soltó del brazo de shikamaru bruscamente se acercó a mí  
-Aléjate de Gaara es mío- se dio la vuelta y se fue  
-Hina estas bien-me dijo ino preocupada  
-¡¿e-eh?! Si  
-Shikamaru me voy con Hinata ¿no te molesta?  
-P-pero-dijo tartamudeando  
-¡Shikamaru!-Gruño ino  
-E-esta b-bien anda  
-Bueno  
Ino y yo fuimos a su casa  
-Hina tenemos que hacer algo  
-Si ya se pero no puedo hacer nada-dije media triste-lo mejor que puedo hacer es alejarme de Gaara  
-Hina yo sé que sentís algo por Gaara lo veo en tus ojos y sé que Gaara siente algo por vos si no la arpía esa no se hubiera acercado a vos-dice sonriendo-lo mejor que podes hacer es esto- ella me corto la falda del uniformé del colegio y me la hizo más corta me dio una de sus remeras del uniforme- toma panetela  
-P-pero- I-ino-le dije tartamudeando  
-Pero ino nada póntelo  
-Pero me queda justa ino-le reproche  
-perfecto-me guineo el ojo-sos tetona asi que eso te va a dar ventaja  
-¡Ino!-le grite roja  
-Ino nada a la escuela te vas asi mañana  
-pero- le reproche  
-pero nada, ahora sácate eso y ponte este short y esta remera de gimnasia  
-¿para qué?-le pregunte confundida vos póntelo que vamos a buscar a alguien  
-¿Quién?-le dije curiosa  
-Ya vas a ver-me guineo el ojo y sonrió  
yo me puse el short y la remera me quedo muy apretada y me incomodaba  
-E-eh ino-le dije roja y avergonzada  
-¿Qué pasa?  
-Me aprieta mucho-le dije colorada  
-Esa es la idea la ropa de gimnasia va pegada al cuerpo hina ademas estas hermosa-me sonrió-tetona-susurro  
-¡¿Q-que dijiste?! y-yo a-asi n-no s-salgo-le dije roja y tartamudeando  
-No me importa-me dijo ella y me llevo asía a fuera

Yo me negué y me solté bruscamente de su brazo y entre a su casa

-¡Ash! Está bien-ella entro a su casa subió las escaleras & bajo con una calza-si no quieres usar el short usa esta calza yo me la puse y era lo mismo

-ino es lo mismo

-Bueno no es mi culpa que tengas más que yo- me dijo asiendo puchero con los brazos cruzados-Jum

Yo me la quedé mirando con una gotita en mi rostro

-¿Y a donde querías ir?

-al gimnasio del cole

-¿Y para qué?

-Para hacer ejercicio para que más

-si ya se- le dije con otra gotita en mis rostro-¿pero para que queres ir a ejercitarte al cole?

* * *

**_¿Y que les parecio? ya se que van a desir que fue orrible pero bue ami me gusto n.n  
Adios nos vemos y perdonen por el atraso del cap es que no tenia inspiracion D:_**


End file.
